


Is That a Pistol in Your Pocket

by teand



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, exactly 100 words, implied pairing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Director Fury..."  She took a deep breath, began again. "He just passed me. I've never seen him laughing like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That a Pistol in Your Pocket

Slightly shell-shocked, Hill stopped Coulson in the corridor. "Director Fury..." She took a deep breath, began again. "He just passed me. I've never seen him laughing like that."

"Stark asked about SHIELD fraternization rules. Apparently, he believes people trained to make independent decisions about using lethal force in the name of national security need to be chaperoned like they're at a high-school dance."

Hill's eyes narrowed. "I could understand Fury being annoyed, but... Wait. Stark asked about fraternization with you, Barton, and Romanoff in the room?"

The corners of Coulson's mouth twitched. "For a genius, sometimes he's not too smart."


End file.
